Sonic's Adventure (ft Coldsteel)
by fluffyryan
Summary: sonic and the team are faced with many troubles along there adventure and will they be able to stop egg man and his evil intentions? you will have to read to find out!


SONIC'S ADVENTURE (ft. Coldsteel)  
(Chapter 1)  
once there was an hegehog named sonic, sonic had too good frends named tales and nuckels. tales was a fox and nuckels was a red gardian. sonic was onece feeling loney when all off a suden dr egg man flew was by sonic and frends, wait siad sonic i want those animals u took last week during my and amy rose weding. i can not give those animals i took from u last week because i need them this week said egg man. what do u need those animals for egg man? said sonic. i need them for robots to make a robot army. well u can not. said sonic. egg man flys away to fast for sonic to evn folow him. come on guys lets go get egg man and save those animals. ok the said.

(Chapter 2)  
ok sonic said nuckels. we will help u ritgh tales! yes i will help u to sonic. amy rose are u goin to come wit us to? ok sonic but only because i love u more then enything. ok team. lets go .sonic and his pals and amy rose sonics wife came almong to find egg man here we are said tales. egg mans lair is just oover this hill. oh ho no u dont sonic and frends. it was egg man. come on guys let us get him says sonic. nuckels punches egg mans floating ship tails flew up and pulled his mustash. owww said egg man no! egg man started to fly away when he realised sonic was running along side the floating ship but on the ground. what will i do now says egg man. egg man is now worry

(Chapter 3)  
sonic jumps and hits egg man on his ship and egg man fall to the ground hard. oww said egg man. but not to worry i wont woory now because my robots will take care of u now. uh oh says sonic. i beter skadaatle. ZROMM (sonic is speeding away now) looks like egg head got away gang and amy rose .(sonics wife) well maybe we can still get the animals back from egg man if we go to his base and take them with no him notice us? tales is asking sonic. i can dig in with my nuckels said nuckels. i will hit him with my hamer and he will not take those cute animals anymor. sonds like a good plan every one. sonic says.  
lets go !

(Chapter 4)  
there, over th hill! its egg mans base. says sonic. ok every one folow mw undergrond, nuckels says. then nuckels dig undergrond and then sonic and tales and nuckels and amy folow nuckels under grond. when they get to egg mans base hey slow and quitly tipstow around and find egg mans office. hey egg head yells sonic. what! egg man yells (he was being scared) go now tales. says sonic. ok i will said tales. tales grabed egg man and flew him to amy who him him with her hamer. owowowow says egg man fine u can have the animals back i will find another way to power the robots...

(Chapter 5)  
sonic was at home when a robot walked in and killed tales. oh no please tales dont go. but he was acshuly dead. sonic kiled the robot and ran out side. nuckels tales is dead. says sonic, ok we need more helpbcause ur wife amy rose is in france visiting her mom. who can we get to help says sonic to nuckels. we should look at the sonic fighting acadamy. said nuckels. but isnt that were... says sonic. maybe he can help says nuckels. but he killed me remember? says sonic wile he crys a little. but we brought u bac kto life with the power of the caos emralds. says nuckels. u are right maybe he has changed says sonic.  
lets go!

(Chapter 6)  
here we are says sonic. lets go and find him now. says nuckels. they both go inside and see the purple hedgeheg himself. it was coldsteel. hello says sonic. get out of here u punk says coldsteel. but sonic did not go like coldsteel told him too. we need ur help says nuckels. what for. askes coldsteel? we need u to help us avenge r frend tales. says sonic. what do i get for it says coldsteel. we will give u a motor sicle if u help us. says nuckels. ok. im in says coldsteel. all three leave the academy and went to get egg man.

(Chapter 7)  
when they all got to egg mans base they saw a balck hegehog that looked like sonic and coldsteel. he also had red streaks in his hairs. it was shadow the artifishal hegehog. i can not let u see the doctor. says shadow. why not asked nuckels? becuase he is working on egg man is in there making a new robot. says shadow. one of egg heads robots killed my frend tho, says sonic. i will destroy u shadow if u dont move says nuckels. no u wont says coldsteel. that is right i turned u to the dark side. says shadow. now...  
kill them for all the evil coldsteel shadow says very evily.

(Chapter 8)  
i have killed u once sonic and i can do it again. says coldsteel. but wait dont u want ur motor sicle if we get egg man. says sonic. oh yeah says coldteel. coldsteel jumps and kicks shadow in the head, owowow says shadow and shadow in now nocked out. hurry lets get inside before he wakes up says nuckels. good idea says sonic. once they were at egg mans evil lab door coldsteel head buts it open and runs fast at egg man. he kicks and ounches egg man in his belly and egg man is nocked out too now. pssh... nothin personel ... kid says coldsteel. now were is my motor sicle says coldsteel. i dont have it says nuckels. nuckels feels bad now. i will have to beat u up then huh. says coldsteel craking his hands.

(Chapter 9)  
nuckels and coldsteel fight for 10 minutes when all of a sudden tales flys in and breaks up the fight. tales! u are alive sonic says? yes the robot only made me asleep. why was coldsteel and nuckels fighting. says tales. because coldsteel wants a motor sicle and nuckels dosnt have one. says sonic. u can have one of mine coldsteel says tales. yuk, i hate kindness. but i will take the motor sicle. says coldsteel. tales brings coldsteel to his house to give him thr motor sicle. i wonder what egg man has been making in here nuckels. says sonic. they look around for 10 minuets and then nuckels says what is this. sonic looks and it is a pudle of brite blue water and it is moving!

(Chapter 10)  
nuckels examines the blue pudle and realises that there are 4 caos emeralds in contaners pluged in to the blue pudle. is this thing powered by the emeralds asks nuckels? i looks like it says sonic. well lets gett those emralds sonic! says nuckels. wait says sonic! wat if it does something bad says sonic. we will have to find out yells nuckels as he grabs the emralds. the blue pudle shakes and spils on the floor. it melts the floor tiles and sinks into the ground. the whole lab starts to shake and the oze comes back up from the tiles all over the lab floor. uh oh says sonic. yea lets get out of here says nuckels. the run out the door to the outside and the oze pours out of the whole bilding, egg man walks out with a sore belly and says; so i see u met chaos. chaos 4 that is. u are too late sonic and red gaurdian. chaos 4 attack them says egg man and he points his fingers at sonic and nuckels.

(Chapter 11)  
chaos 4 was big had blue watery spikes and two metal skeleton arms inside the goop. he had bright green eyes and a pink brain in the top of of his head. nuckels jumped with his fists out and punched chaos 4. the blue lick-wid colapsed and egg man was upset. but chaos 4 got back up and sucked nuckels into him. no says sonic! sonic home atacks the skeleton arm and it breaks and colapses. sonic did this to the other arm and then chaos fell down completly. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO yelled egg man. sonic spin dash on egg man sleg and he fell down. how dare u says egg man. egg man pulls out a remote with one big red button and pushes it 3 times and teleports away. are u ok nuckels asks sonic. im ok thanks. lets go home and see tales. says nuckels. ok sounds good. says sonic. lets go!

(chapter 12)  
after a week or so of nothing hapen sonic and nuckels decide to take tales and amy rose (sonics wife) to a movie. they were going to watch frozen. nuckels didnt like the movie but amy rose wanted to see it really badly. when they got to the movies they saw the theter was caled egg mans theter. uh oh says sonic. i bet egg man has something to do wit this. when they walk in to the movie theter they realised egg man was invading. oh hello sonic and team and amy rose. says egg man. u are just in time to see the movie. egg man shows sonic and the team and amy rose to there seats. they wach the movie and when it is done nuckels was a sleeping! i liked that movie sonic says amy rose. it was ok says sonic and tales togethr. but just then nuckels woke up. where are the emerlds? yells nuckels. u had them says tales. uh oh i think egg man took them when i was sleeping says nuckels.

(Chapter 13)  
now now what do we have here says egg man. did u lose ur emerlds? says egg man. give them back u boiled egg says amy. (she is angry at egg man now). u can have them back if u can defete chaos! says egg man. chaos 6 that is. sonic and nuckels get reday for a big fight but chaos 6 was much bigger than they thought. he was a blue blob with tenticals and gross green eyes every wear and a larger metal skeleton. i can see the emerlds says nuckels. can u distract him says sonic. i could says tales. i will grab the emerlds says nuckels. i will break the metle skelton says amy rose. and i will chase away egg man says sonic! sonic runs after egg man while the team and amy rose attack chaos 6.

(Chapter 14)  
nuckels goes for the emerld but cant get threw the blue goop. amy can not hit the metle skelton with her hammer because the goop is to thick. uh oh says tales. what do we do? just then chaos 6 throws ice at amy rose. amy rose hits the ice back at chaos and freezes him in to ice goop. go now yells tales! amy hits the ice with her hamer and nuckels keeps punches it. the ice goop shaters and nuckels grabs the emrlds. the goop un frezes and forms a smaler human ish blob and he runs away. we did it guys and amy rose says tales. now lets go help sonic. tales flys them to sonic and they are all chasing egg man. oh no says egg man. im in truble. metal! yells egg man. nothing happens tho. egg man yesll the word metal even louder than before. then sonic sees a blue streak speed by. what the? says sonic.

(Chapter 15)  
the blue streak turns around and hits amy on the butt and she falls down. owch! sonic how could u says amy rose. i didnt do anything. everyone stops to help amy rose up and egg man gets away. i saw u hit me. says amy rose! no he didnt i saw a nother sonic says tails. did u see it nuckels says amy rose? no i was to focused on egg man. says nuckels. well i wonder who it could be says sonic. he caled it metal says tales. metal asks sonic? as in the shiny stuff? yep thats what he said says tales. wait... whats that? says amy rose. its blue and flying! yells sonic. is that the sonic that hit me says amy? i think so says tales. oh no it is coming close yells nuckels. the all duck and the blue flying thing swoops down and barely mises thm. that was close. says tales. BBZZRRTT! says the blue thing (the thing that just flew by) what did it say asks amy rose? it looks just like me yells sonic! hey facker what do u think u r doing to me and my frends and my wife (amy rose!)

(Chapter 16)  
wait! if egg man called it metal and it looks like u sonic... says tails. this must be a robot sonic! oh no yells nuckels! a robot sonic? but why askes amy rose. i seems just as fast as me but it can fly. says sonic. this isnt just a robot. its a metal me yells sonic! a metal sonic asks tales? metal sonic flys on the ground and runs at sonic. ronic runs at metal sonic. they head but each other and look at each other while runing in one place. BZZRRT says metal sonic. what is that supposed to mean? yells sonic. sonic lifts his left hand and so does metal. what? yells sonic. so u know every thing im going to do? well. that means i know everything ur going to do. STRANGE isnt it yeslls sonic to metal sonci. a loud whistle comes from far away and metal sonic stops running. metal sonic says BBZZRRT and flys away realy very fast. what was that about says nuckels. i can only think egg man plans to finaly fight fire with fire says tales. or sonic with sonic says nuckels. every one laffs and tales flys every one home. The End.


End file.
